uwffandomcom-20200214-history
United Workers Front
Created on the 29th of December 2016 is the greatest country of all time. It's a authoritarian communist dictatorship under the General Secretary. This Role is at this moment occupied by one the the founding fathers Hákon Sigurðarson. History Before United Workers Front Before the United Workers Front gained it's independence, it was part of the fascist republic of House of Gaming. It had been a part of this republic since the republics founding in 2015. But with the rise of strong communist and separatist movements inside the republic, the United Workers Front gained independence on the 29th of December 2016, after the Great Revolution The Founding of United Workers Front The state was established on the 29th of December 2016 following the Great Revolution. The state gained it's independence from the House of Gaming the following day. The commanders of the revolution, also known as the founding fathers are Hákon Sigurðarson, Yogipolo and Sondrai. When the state achieved independence it also established a new communist regime. This regime is a authoritarian dictatorship, with the General Secretary as it's dictator. This rank is today occupied by the commander and founding father Hákon Sigurðarson. The main article about this event can be found at: The Great Revolution The First Republic of the United Workers Front The United Workers changed quickly after its independence. In the start it was a full authoritarian dictatorship, but in the later stages, more of the powers have been distributed over to the ministers of the Supreme Soviet. They made the first draft of the Laws of the United Workers Front on the 28th of August 2017 which were used unitl the fall of the First Republic. It also became bigger over time, and has became the leading power in the region, with a population of 37 (As of September 2017), before the The Genocide of the First Republic of the United Workers Front and the fall of the First Republic. The Second Republic of the United Workers Front After The Genocide of the First Republic of the United Workers Front, the Second Republic was founded on the 26th of September 2017. The republic was founded with the ratification of its Second Constitution, also known as the Constitution of the Second Republic of the United Workers Front. Politics The General Secretary The general secretary is the main head of government in the United Workers Front. He is in theory an authoritarian dictator, with full authoritarian powers. De Jure he is the only one with legislature and executable powers in the United Workers Front, but in reality this power is distributed among his ministers, which is appointed by him. They act on his behalf, and have in theory no legislature powers in the United Workers Front. The Government The main legislature power of the United Workers front, the Government, are represented by the General Secretary and his ministers. These are seated in the Supreme Soviet , which is the parliament of the United Workers Front. Today the Government is built up by: The General Secretary, the Minister of Justice of the UWF, the High Inquisitor of the IMSU, the Chairman of the KGB and the Supreme Commander of the UWF Red Army. The Judicial System of the United Workers Front The Judicial System of the United Workers Front was controlled by the Minister of Justice of the UWF. The High Court is the official court of the United Workers Front. Here the Minister of Justice and his appointed Judges seek to establish the truth, and out from that make a decision to punish or let go. People put up before the court is commissioned by the KGB and the IMSU based on their findings and evidence, and then convicted by the Minister of Justice.